


Date Night

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, ridiculously cringy nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Set during the period in Yorktown when the crew is waiting for the Enterprise to be rebuilt, Jim and Reader use the time to have a proper date.





	1. Chapter 1

Slipping into your low heels, you rose from the edge of the large bed, and walked over to the jewellery box you kept in one of the drawers of the sleek black closest. You opened it, and made short of work of clasping your earrings into place before picking up your necklace. The chain was a simple silver, a pendant in the shape of a crescent moon hanging from the middle. The pendant matched the silver of the chain, but it was set with three round gems of your birthstone. Jim had bought it for you for your last birthday, and you cherished it. You wore it every day, only removing it to shower, but it was always tucked away underneath your uniform. Tonight, you wanted it on display.

Turning as you fastened the link behind your neck, you saw Jim finishing getting ready in the bathroom. From your spot, you had the perfect view of him, though he was unaware of you watching him yet. Jim was focused on his task of buttoning the cuffs on his crisp white shirt before tugging at the collar. He’d left the first couple of buttons undone, leaving a tantalizing V of chest exposed. You watched as he briefly studied the array of colognes in front of him, and selected one. A blond strand fell away from the rest of his perfectly styled hair as he sprayed some of the fragrance, but he didn’t bother to push it back. You weren’t complaining. It looked good. Far too good.

Jim must have finally sensed you watching him, because as he finished, he looked up and your eyes caught in the reflection of the mirror. His gaze was intense, his bright blue eyes capturing your own and holding them. Your breath caught, and the familiar tingle appeared inside you. You licked your lips, frozen in place. Then Jim broke the contact by turning to face you, and leant against the bathroom door as he took you in properly. You felt his eyes roam leisurely up your body, absorbing every detail.

“Do I meet your approval, Captain?” You joked, walking over to Jim and he placed his hands on your hips.

“Always. You’re stunning, Y/N.” Jim’s voice was low, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your hips through the fabric of your dress.

“You look pretty good too.” You smiled. “Zip me up?” At Jim’s nod, you turned so your back was facing him. You felt his fingers ghost along the skin of your bare back as they moved down to grasp the fastening. The dress you wore was burnt orange in color, off the shoulder and knee length. It was plain, but it clung to you in all the right places. Elegant, yet sexy. And you knew it was probably driving Jim wild as he moved the zip up, no doubt fighting the urge to undress you again rather than finish dressing you.

“Thank you.” You hummed, and Jim pressed a kiss to your shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your middle, encouraging you to lean back against him. You did so happily, and Jim began to plant gentle kisses along your shoulder and up your neck. The stubble he’d been growing recently rubbed against your skin, making you moan involuntarily.

Since Starfleet had given you all an extended shore leave in Yorktown for your services, Jim had taken advantage of not having to shave to regularly. He’d been unsure of it at first, the flecks of gray that appeared worrying him. You’d found it insanely hot though, and the moans he’d pulled from you the first time you felt the rough stubble rub against the delicate skin of your inner thighs, convinced him to keep it until you returned to duty.

Which, blessed be, wasn’t going to be for quite some time. You had all been informed that you weren’t required to work until the new Enterprise was close to finished, and new crew needed to be found. Work could be given, if anyone wanted it, but at the moment, you, Jim and the remaining crew had taken full advantage of the offer, and no one had lifted a finger for the last three months.

Jim kissed the spot behind your ear that always made your legs weak, and you leant back into him even more, as you looked out the full-length glass panel windows and door, that led to a small balcony looking over Yorktown. You and Jim had been given a giant penthouse apartment for your stay, a perk of being Captain, and a reward for saving a planet’s worth of people. The view was spectacular, especially from the bedroom, where you and Jim had spent most of the last few months anyway. After the debriefings, the two of you had slept for days, recovering from the ordeal, and after that you still hadn’t left for long, too busy rediscovering each other again.

Tonight you were venturing out though. Tonight was the first proper date you and Jim had had in God knows how long, and it was also your anniversary. Three years. You and Jim had been together three years. It had been tough at times, but you’d stuck with each other through the ups and downs, and things were good. You’d been worried about his plans to leave the Enterprise, you didn’t want to be separated from Jim, but you weren’t ready to settle down in one spot either. But he’d found his love of adventure and space again, and you were relieved. Relieved to see Jim truly happy again, and relieved to be continuing together.

“We should get going, or I won’t be able to resist you any longer.” Jim murmured quietly into your ear, drawing you from your thoughts.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

Jim laughed, the sound like music to your ears. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Jim.” You reluctantly pulled free of his arms, and grabbed your purse as Jim slipped into the navy jacket that matched his suit pants. He looked good, and you let your eyes wander over him appreciatively as he finished readying himself.

Once done, Jim wrapped an arm around your waist, and the two of you left your apartment. There was an automated hover cab waiting for you ready, and you slipped in first before Jim followed. The cab already knew where it was going, so took off immediately, while you snuggled into Jim’s side for the journey. You had no idea where he’d booked, but you knew it was going to be good. Jim always picked well.

The ride was short, and you spent it talking about this and that. You looked at the restaurant as you arrived, and smiled. French, small, quiet, perfect for a date. Jim paid the fare, and helped you out.

“Reservation for Kirk.” Jim said as you entered the restaurant, and were greeted.

“Of course, this way, Captain.” You were guided over to a secluded table in the corner, and almost immediately after you sat down, a waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

You looked at Jim, who returned it with a grin. “You know I always like to be a step ahead.”

You laughed, taking a sip of the champagne. It was amazing. You did however, nearly choke on it as you began to look through the menu, and saw the exorbitant prices of the dishes. “Jim, are you insane? I can’t afford these prices. A Lieutenant salary is hardly-”

“Y/N. Relax.” Jim cut you off before you could finish your rant. “I know this is too expensive for you, but it isn’t for me, and I’m paying for tonight, so it doesn’t matter.” You opened your mouth to protest, but Jim hushed you quickly. “No arguing. I love my Miss Independent, but we’ve been through so much, and it is our anniversary, and I want to completely spoil you. So let me. Please?”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, but eventually nodded your assent. “Okay. Thank you.” It wasn’t that you weren’t grateful, because you were. It was just ingrained in you to be independent and pay your way. It was how you’d always been, even before Jim, and the few times the two of you had actually gone on a date that required payment, you’d always gone half each, even though Jim always offered.  

Jim smiled again, and reached over to take your hand. “I understand why you like to pay for yourself, that it’s a habit you’re probably never going to break, but I enjoy treating you sometimes. You deserve it.” His words made you blush, and you quickly ducked your head to try and hide it. Even after three years, you were hardly used to the way Jim was with you. Maybe because on a starship, there were barely any opportunities to indulge each other like this.

Jim squeezed your hand gently. “Love you, baby-bugga-boo.” He said with utmost seriousness.

You looked up at him again, pleased to be back on fully familiar territory. “I love you too, mookie-bookie bear.” You replied, just as seriously, your eyes meeting his blue ones. It was a game you played. One to see who could come up with the silliest nickname for the other while remaining serious. You watched each other for a few moments, but then you saw the edge of Jim’s lips begin to quirk in a smile. You’d won.

Your nickname must have really tickled Jim. The other couldn’t control his smile, and it quickly grew into a laugh. It was infectious, and you found yourself laughing too. Neither of you were able to stop for some minutes, and even when you did manage to control yourselves again, both of you were still grinning like idiots. Jim’s grin made his eyes crinkle in the corner, and you loved it. It should be like that all the time.

Once you’d both completely regained your composure, a waiter came over and took your order. Your meal passed quickly. The food was to die for, forcing you to admit that it was more than worth the price. The company was better though. You and Jim laughed and talked while you ate, discussing anything and everything that came to your minds. You relaxed, and any remaining stress of the events of a few months ago, melted out of the two of you.

The dinner came an end, and Jim paid. You were so content that you didn’t even lose your eyebrows in your hairline when you saw the bill. “Take a walk with me?” Jim asked, and you nodded. You exited the restaurant together, Jim taking your hand in his as you walked.

You were silent as you strolled, simply enjoying each other’s company. Jim led you to a park, and found a quiet spot for you to sit, that gave you an unobstructed view of the stars beyond the dome. You gazed up together, talking about some of the adventures you’d shared over the last three years, before falling into another comfortable silence.

You were so mesmerised by the stars, that it took you far longer than it should have to realize that Jim had taken to watching you instead of the stars. “Jim?”

“You’re beautiful, Y/N. Perfect.”

You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks again. “Says Captain James Tiberius Perfect-Hair, himself.”

“I never should have told you that.” Jim groaned, a smile flickering on his lips briefly, before turning serious again. “I mean it though. I look at you, and I can’t believe you’re mine. That you put up with me. I know sometimes I’m impulsive, stubborn, and I’m not always a good listener or there when I should be, but you mean the world to me. More than the world. Everything.” There was a vulnerability in Jim’s eyes that didn’t often show. You were one of three people he ever allowed to see it.

“Where’s this coming from, Jim?” You asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes tenderly.

“Nearly losing you. When Krall attacked, I had no idea where you were, if you were okay, if you were alive. It made me see how much I really do love you, and I don’t want be without you.” Jim was nervous, something even more rarely seen than the vulnerability. “I can’t wait to go back out there, to continue exploring, but I want to do it with you by side. Properly. Legally.” You watched as Jim slid his hand into his jacket and produced a small box. Your heart thundered in your chest. “Y/N…will…will you marry me?”

Jim opened the box, and even in the low artificial light, you gasped. The ring sitting inside was gorgeous. It was simple, but that only emphasized its beauty. It was white gold you guessed, with two round diamonds set into the shoulders, with a larger marquise cut diamond in the center. The main diamond was raised slightly, enough for it to stand out, but not enough for it to interfere with your work, meaning you’d be able to wear it almost all the time.  

“Jim…” You tore your eyes away from the ring, and looked back up at Jim, who still had nervousness in his eyes.

“We can change it if you don’t like it, or if you need to time to think, I understand.” You cut Jim off before he could start rambling, by kissing him.

“Of course I’ll marry you, idiot.” You smiled, pressing your forehead against Jim’s. You could get lost in his eyes and you wouldn’t care. “And the ring is beautiful, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“I have.” Jim smiled, making you laugh. He pulled back, removing the ring from its box. He took your hand in his, and slipped it onto your ring finger. It slid on perfectly, Jim had obviously made sure to get your ring size just right.

Jim kissed you again then, the two of you falling back onto the grass with him hovering over you. “I’ve always been drawn to you, since the first moment we met. I looked at you and saw someone like me. Someone who knew what being alone felt like. Someone who knew what having to fight to keep going felt like. I had my family in the crew, but I still had a loneliness inside of me. Then we spent time together and it went away. It felt like something clicked between us, and it was right.”

You smiled up at Jim, and played with his hair a bit. “I know. It was the same for me. It’s cheesy, but I found everything I wanted when I joined the Enterprise. It felt like the years of hard work and fighting finally paid off.”  

Jim hummed, kissing you once more before pulling away. “Let’s go home and celebrate, shall we?”

You nodded, taking Jim’s offered hand and standing up. You straightened your dress, and began to head out of the park with Jim. You weren’t that far from your building, so you decided to walk. You found that you couldn’t stop grinning, constantly looking down at the sparkling diamond on your hand.

“I don’t know if we’ll have time to arrange anything big for now, but if there’s anyone on Earth you want out here for the wedding, I’ll get them here, I promise.” Jim said as you walked.

You shook your head, looking up at him. “No. There’s no one. I just want our friends.” You smiled, once again drawn back down to your hand, as the ring danced in the light.

“I feel the same way.” Jim murmured, and you felt a warmth cover your arms. Jim’s jacket. It was getting late, but Yorktown’s climate control always kept the temperature comfortable, so it was far from cold. You raised an eyebrow at Jim in question, but he shrugged. “I’m feeling old-fashioned, humor me?”

You laughed, nudging him lightly. “You’re spending too much time with Leonard. He’s turning you into a gentleman.”

“Don’t tell him. I’ll never live it down.” Jim laughed, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close.

“I won’t. Just don’t turn into too much of a gentleman. I quite like the rough and wild Jim Kirk.”

Jim grinned at you, letting his hand slide down your body a bit. “Oh, he’s not going anywhere, kitten.”

The pet name caused you to moan, and you pressed into Jim. You knew he had wicked plans for you when he called you that. “We really need to get back soon, because if we don’t, I’m going to push you down the nearest alley.”

“Sounds tempting.” Jim cocked an eyebrow, making you laugh again. “But I would rather a comfy bed.”

“Let’s hurry then, shmoopsie poo.”

“Anything you say, Sschmooooky pookie poo.” Jim retorted, and you couldn’t even attempt to fake seriousness. The ridiculous name made you almost double up laughing, and you found yourself unable stop for most of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time you and Jim stumbled through the main entrance of your apartment building, your laughing fit had ceased. It was late enough for the place to be empty, most of the other residents in their own apartments. You entered the elevator, and Jim hit the button for the penthouse. As soon as the doors had closed, Jim was on you.

He pinned you to wall of the elevator, caging you in with his arms, and kissing you deeply. You moaned into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to you. Jim was the best kisser you’d ever encountered, and the only one to ever be able to make a mess of you with just a kiss. Whether it was rough or gentle, there was always a passion burning behind it, igniting a fire inside you that screamed for more.

The elevator ride didn’t last nearly long enough, before the doors opened with a ping. Not that it really stopped you from kissing. Jim guided you out, and moved you towards your front door. You barely let go of each other, walking in a tangle of limbs, stealing kisses from each other as you went. Jim only turned his head away from yours to fumble in his pocket for the key. You seized the opportunity to kiss along the column of his throat, earning a deep, rumbling groan from him. He finally got the door unlocked, and pushed you inside then closed it behind him.

Jim’s jacket from your shoulders was the first to go. He slid it off you, and threw it to one side. His lips were back on yours then, and while you tangled your hands in his hair, Jim placed his on your hips. You walked backwards with him, too focused on letting Jim explore your mouth to even think about where you were going. Your back collided with a wall, and Jim used the chance to lift you up. Your gasp was swallowed by Jim, and you quickly wrapped your legs around him.

Then you were moving again, Jim holding you securely as he manoeuvred through the apartment. How he managed to do it while kissing you, without bumping into anything, you had no idea. But you also didn’t care. All you could think about was how Jim’s strong arms made you feel weightless, and how much of a turn on that was. You made it into the bedroom, and another gasp was drawn from you as Jim pressed you against the cool glass window. The contrast of the cold glass to your back, and the warmth of Jim’s body to your front was heady, only serving to increase the heat that was pooling between your legs.

Jim slowly kissed down your neck, purposely letting his stubble rub against you. He sucked marks onto your flesh, the possessiveness of it making you moan. When he pulled back again, Jim smiled at you. The lust in his eyes alone was almost enough to make you come on the spot. Jim set your feet back on the ground, holding you until you were steady enough to stand by yourself. He unzipped your dress, then took a couple of steps back as he began to undo the cuffs of his shirt. “Take the dress off. Leave everything else on.”

You nodded, watching as Jim moved on to undo the rest of his shirt buttons. You shrugged the dress off your arms, and let it pool around your feet. You kicked it away to one side, allowing Jim to see you in just your heels and the matching black lace underwear you had on. Jim dragged his eyes over you slowly, the heat in them making you even wetter if that was possible.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured quietly, his shirt now completely open and exposing his smooth, toned chest. Jim left it on as he walked back towards you. You reached out to touch him, but Jim caught your wrist and spun you around quickly so your back was pressed against his front, and you were facing the window. “These are new. Did you pick them out just for me?” He asked, voice hot in your ear, as he brushed his fingers over your lace bra.

“Yes…wanted something nice for tonight.” You moaned, your head falling back against Jim’s shoulder as he rubbed your nipples through the material.

“You know just what I like, kitten.” Jim purred, pressing his hips against your ass so you could feel how hard he was through his pants. “This is what you do to me.” One hand travelled down your stomach, and you felt fingers run along the edge of your panties. “Are you wet for me, kitten?” Jim slipped a finger under the lace, and ran it along your soaked folds. “Oh, you are. Such a good girl. I bet you’ve been like this all night though. Waiting impatiently for us to get home so you could feel my cock stretching your tight little pussy.”

Jim nipped at your ear as he teased you with his finger, dragging a litany of moans from your lips. His chest was solid behind you, and his other arm was wrapped around your waist, probably the only thing keeping you upright.

“Jim!” You cried, feeling his finger slip inside your tight heat. Jim moaned behind you, sliding the digit in and out a few times, before a second joined.

“You’re drenched, kitten. Do I really do this to you?” Jim asked, curling his fingers up and finding just the right spot when you nodded your head. “Look in the glass.”

His words took a few moments to process, but when they did, you focused on the glass window and saw your reflection staring back. Jim was staring too, watching every rise and fall of your chest, every lick of your lips, every tremble of your legs. “I want to fuck you, Y/N. I want you against the glass and I want to fuck you. Do you want that?”

You’d been expecting the question. Jim had an exhibitionist streak in him, that often showed during sex. “Yes. I want it. I want you, Jim.” You answered, your voice coming out as more of a moan than anything else. Maybe Jim wasn’t the only one who got off on it.

“There’s my good, kitten.” You whined as Jim removed his fingers from you, and pushed you a couple of steps forward. “Hands on the glass.” You obeyed, bracing your hands on the window and looking down at all the tiny lights below you. Behind you, you heard Jim unzip his pants, and a shiver of anticipation ran down your spine. Then Jim was behind you again, his back flush with yours, and you felt his cock rub against you.

“Jim, please…” You begged, trying to wriggle back against the hard length.

“Eager little kitten.” Jim reached down, and pulled your panties to one side. You felt the head of his cock against your entrance, teasing you cruelly. You were just about to plead again, when Jim’s hips moved forward and he pushed himself into you. “So tight. Fuck you feel good, Y/N.” Jim moaned, burying himself inside you, and panting against your neck.

Jim paused a moment, letting the two of you adjust, then began to rock his hips. You moaned, your eyes locking in your reflections. “Remember the first time we did it like this? It was on the observation deck, looking out into the depths of space. I made you come three times that night. Twice on my knees, with your leg over my shoulder and my face buried in your delicious pussy. Then once more, just like this. You pressed against the glass, with my cock inside you. I can still remember the way your moans echoed around the room. I still get off on it. During the times we can’t be together, I think about that night, imagine doing it all over again.”

Jim’s reminiscing sent spirals of pleasure shooting through you, that left you trembling against him. You wanted to reply, but you really couldn’t find the words to do so.  

“This might be even better though. Look at all the lights down there. It’s busy even at night. Everyone going around doing their thing. Not one knowing that we’re up here.” Jim continued, his breath hot against your skin. Your building was the highest in the nearby area, so no other residents would be able to see you. “Maybe there’s a security drone passing though. Doing a random sweep of the area. I wonder what the watching security officers would think?” Jim began to move more now. His pace was slow, but each thrust was deep, filling you completely each time. “What would they think, watching footage of the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, fucking his fiancée against a window for the universe to see. Me practically dressed, and you almost naked. Maybe they wouldn’t know we were together. Maybe they’d think I was taking advantage of a lower ranking officer. Though, with underwear like this, it’d be closer to you taking advantage of me to climb the chain. Is that what you’re doing kitten? Taking advantage of me?”

You managed a breathless laugh, though it was cut short by a deep thrust. “If I wanted that, I’d find a man with a smaller cock and less stamina.” You said, matching Jim’s grin. The other angled his hips just right, so when he thrust back in, he brushed your gspot.

“You know how to flatter a guy.” Jim dropped his head, and kissed along your shoulder. “You’re everything I could have ever wanted, Y/N. You’re intelligent, compassionate, quick-witted, funny, beautiful, and as sexy as hell.” Jim punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of his hips. “You’re amazing, and I’m lucky to have you, and I’m going to make sure you always know that.”

Jim’s sudden change in tone, didn’t even startle you. You were used to him switching between rough and gentle, and if you were honest, not knowing what you were going to get turned you on beyond describable words. You tried to answer him, to tell him you felt the same, but then a hand crept back into your panties and found your clit, and all remaining knowledge of how to form words fled your mind. Between Jim’s skilled fingers, and the increasing movements of his hips, you were soon unable to do more than chant Jim’s name.

“I’m close. Gonna fill you up, kitten.” Jim moaned, his pace quickening with each second as he neared his orgasm. “Want to feel you come for me first.” Deft fingers worked your clit, playing you perfectly, like a finely tuned instrument. “Come for me.”

Jim’s final words were all you needed, and your climax hit you with a force. You cried out Jim’s name, your back arching in pleasure as liquid fire burned through your veins and caused you to clench tightly around Jim’s thick cock. You felt his thrusts become erratic as he chased his own release, and seconds later he buried himself as deep as he could within you, as he came with a loud moan of your name.

You felt boneless, the only thing keeping you standing was Jim’s firm grasp on you. He was resting his forehead against your shoulder, panting just as heavily as you were. “You’re amazing, Y/N.” Jim murmured eventually, but all you could do was hum in return, the power of speech having yet to return.

Jim pressed a kiss to your shoulder again, then picked you up once more. It was bridal style this time though, and you melted into his strong frame. Jim carried you into the bathroom, and set you down on the edge of the tub. He helped you remove your heels and underwear, putting them to one side. “I think I ruined your panties. Sorry.” He said sheepishly as he began to clean between your legs gently with a wet cloth.

“S’okay. I got more.” You replied, finally finding words again as you watched Jim finish, and clean himself up too.

“Good to know. Because I really liked them.” Jim lifted you again, and took you back into the bedroom. He placed you carefully on the bed, and shrugged his shirt off, before removing his trousers and underwear too. Then he joined you on the bed, the two of you snuggling under the covers together. “That probably wasn’t how you’re meant to celebrate getting engaged. I bet it’s meant to be gentle and slow. Sorry.” Jim carded his fingers through your hair gently, and you smiled.

“Don’t be. That was the best. I love you like that.” You said, looking up at Jim. “Did you really mean those things you said?”

Jim nodded. “I did. Even when I wanted to stop sleeping with anything with a pulse, I never thought I’d want to get married, or that I’d find someone who fit me so well. That changed when I met you though. Now I want nothing more than to spend my life with you.”

You smiled again, kissing Jim’s cheek. “In the morning, when my bones have returned, I’m going to show you how much that means to me.”

Jim laughed, pressing a kiss to your forehead, before rolling you over so he was spooning you. “I can’t wait.” He murmured, holding you close to him. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Jim.” You yawned, looking down at the sparkling ring on your hand one last time, before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
